This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical shuttle connector for high voltage applications.
Power and signal distribution connectors mechanically and electrically connect at least two conductors at ideally the lowest possible power loss. Connectors are not designed to make and break a hot electrical circuit as are switches, relays and contactors. Nevertheless, during their service life connectors can be plugged and unplugged under load many times (i.e. hot plugged). Very often this connection under load occurs when physically switching off the power in advance would be considered time consuming and inconvenient. Also, connectors in automotive power networks are plugged and unplugged under load during diagnostic procedures, fuses are plugged at short circuit conditions, and so forth.
In the present 14 volt direct current, VDC, automotive power networks, no serious consequences are associated with plugging and unplugging under load due to very short break arcs (the system voltage is approximately the same as the minimum arc voltage of the contact material). However, the world""s leading car manufactures and component suppliers are promoting 42 VDC power networks to meet the high power requirements of future vehicles. Unfortunately, even one mating or disconnect under a 42 VDC load may damage a standard connector terminal beyond repair. In other words, under specific conditions, a long arc may be generated at matings or disconnects which may cause high contact erosion. This erosion may damage the physical shape of the connector terminal preventing re-mating or hindering proper terminal contact forces after mating.
An electrical shuttle connector is capable of being used in high electrical power applications without incurring contact erosion upon the primary electrical contact location with a male pin. A shuttle which receives the male pin is contained by and slides axially within a receptacle of the connector between a mated position and a disengaged position and through an unmated position. An arcing contact face of the receptacle and a leading arcing contact surface of the shuttle incurs any high voltage electrical arcing when mating or un-mating the electrical shuttle connector. As such, when un-mating, the arcing contact face and the leading arcing contact surface disconnect prior to the electrical disconnection of the shuttle from the male pin. When mating the connector, the shuttle establishes electrical continuity with the male pin prior to the electrical engagement of the arcing contact face with the leading arcing contact surface. The male pin is completely free from the receptacle when the shuttle is in the disengaged position, however, the shuttle remains secured within the receptacle.
The shuttle slides axially and co-linearly with the male pin between the mated, un-mated and disengaged positions. A primary contact surface of the shuttle faces laterally inward and moves laterally when the shuttle moves between the un-mated and disengaged positions, thereby engaging to or disengaging from the sides of the male pin. With the primary electrical connection made, the arcing contact face of the receptacle and the leading arcing contact surface of the shuttle engages and disengages from one another when the shuttle moves between the mated and un-mated positions and the primary contact remains engaged.
An advantage of the present invention is the elimination of electrical arcing erosion of the male pin of an electrical connector. Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to connect and disconnect the electrical connector used within a hot electrical circuit, thereby saving time when performing maintenance or repairs.